


The beginning of a new story

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Derek and Reid are adopting a child, and get surprised by something special.





	The beginning of a new story

“My children are the reason I laugh, smile, and want to get up every morning.” -Gena Lee Nolin

Spencer laced his fingers nervously with Derek’s; his husband of 5 years. They had been waiting for this day for so long, the applications they sent in had taken what seemed like forever to be given the ‘ok’ they so desperately wanted. His hands shook, and his knee bounced up and down, and squeezed the calloused hand that squeezed back not more the a moment later.  
“Pretty boy, you’re fidgety and clammy, don’t be so nervous, this is going to be amazing,” Derek’s deep, vibrating voice spoke soothingly “We’re getting our baby today!” his teeth were a blinding white as he smiled brilliantly.  
“I know, but there are so many ‘what ifs’ and so many chances of things that could go wrong. Like how 2500 infants die of S.I.D.S. every year, or how more than 2000 children get abducted per day, or how between the year of 2008 and 2011 more babies died of asphyxiation than-”  
“Spencer, we are going to be great parents, and we are going to take very good care of our kid together. Nothing is going to happen because you care so much about her safety. We practically made our house a baby museum of safety!”  
“I know, I’m just so nervous and I don’t know what we’re going to do, I’m not prepared for this kind of thing.”  
“No one is really ready or prepared for a child, it’s one of those things you learn as you go, but there is one thing you what remember throughout the rest of your life.”  
“What is it?”  
“You are going to be, and already are, a fantastic parent. It’s in your DNA.” Derek gave him a soft, reassuring smile that Spencer returned with a bigger one, and kissed him adoringly. They stayed quiet, running thumbs over knuckles, and smiling at each other when 5 minutes later the door to the office opened softly. They both stood and turned expectantly, their hearts leaping when they saw the tiny pink bundle, and heard the coo of the happy child, but what they didn’t expect was someone else to walk in with another pink bundle that was wailing loudly.   
“Two? Twins? We were told there was only one.” Derek spoke softly with surprise, but the smile on his face told everyone he was simply jovial.  
“We actually didn’t expect it either, she was almost completely hidden by her sister on the ultrasound, but there were no birth complications, and they appear to be healthy, happy, baby girls.” The nurse spoke sweetly, and handed her over slowly when Derek reached out for her. He held her close, and let her tiny hand grab his finger as she giggled. The nurse rocking the crying baby had dark circles under her eyes, and she said   
“I have been rocking her for several hours, and she hasn’t stopped crying at all. The other nurses couldn’t even get her to stop crying for the past 3 days.” She hanses the wailing infant to Spencer, and when he had fully adjusted her into his long arms, she fell silent in only a few seconds, making way for Spencer’s soft sob. He wiped the tears off of her red face letting her fall asleep in his arms.  
“Pretty boy, why’re you crying? You should be happy.” He came over and wrapped a free arm around Spencer’s waist.   
“I’m happier than you can even imagine. I am so fucking happy I don’t even know why I was nervous about this, I am so ready.” He wiped his tears, and leaned into his husband’s side, kissing him and admiring the babies in their arms with absolute adoration.

 

“Throughout my life, I have rushed through some of my great moments. I promised myself if I ever reached this moment, I would take my time.” - Dr. Sean Combs


End file.
